S-Class Exams
by Exaem
Summary: Ten members of Fairy Tail are taking part in the S-Class Exams where they could all become S-Class Wizards


All of the Fairy Tail guild members gathered at the stage eager to hear how would be a contender for the S-class exams. Makarov, Mira, Laxus, Erza and Gildarts stood on the stage.

'it has been ten years since Fairy Tails last S-class exam,' Makarov said getting everyones attention.

'For that reason Makarov I and the rest of the Fairy Tail S-class wizards have decided,' Gildarts paused for dramatic effect. 'that as long as a candidate makes it through the trails they will become S-class.'

'This particular trial will not be a knockout, or a competition. But if we do not think you have the capable of S-class at any point during the trial your trial will end,' Erza said proud knowing who the candidates are and having full confidents in every single one of them.

'We encourage you to work together and individually to succeed and become S-class wizards,' Mira said in a chipper tone.

'Without further a due this years contenders are!' Laxus bellowed.

'Canna Abarona, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser. Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Freed Justine, Elfman Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, and finally Lucy Heartfilia!' There were cheers all around. Except Lucy was slightly apprehensive about this. There was going to be a demon with the powers of a dragon, and human with the powers of a demon; more than likely fighting to make it S-class. Some one could die is all Lucy could think.

'last thing. You will have one month to prepare meet at the docking bay exactly 30 days from now.' With a wave of his hand Makarov dismissed everyone.

A month had passed and all were a little confused when there were other S-class wizards from allied guilds. Kagura, Ichiya, Jura, Minerva, Macbeth and Bacchus.

'What the hell are those guys doing here Gramps! The S-class trials are for Fairy Tail members only! You cant let just anyone become S-class!' Erza punched Natsu in the head shutting him up.

'Let master explain before you shout ever him,'Erza lectured sending him and any other other would be interrupters death glares.

'Thank you Erza. Now as for the reason these six wizards are here; I have asked each of them personally to come along and asses you. That is all you will hear of the trials as of yet.'

Everyone climbed onto the boat that made its way to Tenrou Island. Makarov even allowed the exceeds to come along to the trials as spectators to ensure that their dragon slayers would be safe and he also new that they would fly there anyway with or without his consent. It was a long voyage with and nudest, a crazy woman drawling over the nudist, four motion sick dragon slayers, two drunks spewing alcohol every where, two book worms exchanging notes on their favourite books and runes (loudly, very loudly), a foul scented freak sniffing a strong three female power play, and two dreamy eyed wizards mediating on the bow of the ship. Makarov looked on to all his children and guests. Behind him sat two of the three Strauss quietly chatting about Evergreen and when Elfman should propose. Three hours passed before Tenrou Island came into view only 200 metres away.

'Gather around my children!' Makarov called to the trail participants. 'you will have three hours to make your way to Tenrou Island via any means necessary. You will make your way through the underground labyrinth to retrieve a flag. Once you have found your flag you will be instantly teleported out of the labyrinth. If you do not find a flag in time you are out of the trial.'

'This will test your ability under time pressure and problem solving abilities,' Mira said.

'But don't be stupid the labyrinth is riddled with traps that will take up your time,' Erza lectured looking directly at Gajeel, Natsu and Gray.

'Time starts now!' Laxus bellowed. Everyone scampered to the edge of the ship panicking under the pressure of time.

'Wendy, Levy, Canna!' Lucy shouted while running. 'Come with!' she shouted while diving over the edge of the boat eagerly followed by the three other girls. 'Open gate of the Sails! Vela!' Lucy called with a silver key in hand. Appearing before them was not very large boat at all but had enough room to fit the four of them. They all climbed on and off like the wind went Lucy's spirit. They sped through the water and were the second ones to arrive to the beach; the first being Juvia. The four girls make their way to the entrance of the labyrinth and part ways.

'Open gate of the Big Dog! Canis Major!' Appearing before Lucy was a large Plue except instead of there being a carrot like nose there was a large sniffer nose. 'I need your help to find a flag can you do?' She asked and got a response of a nod. 'please just watch out for traps.' She said concerned for her spirit. She followed on the tail of the spirit not wanting to get lost until he led her to a dead end. The giant Plue gestured to the wall and made a braking sound.

'All right I get it you can go back now, thanks for the help.' Lucy pulled out one of her golden Zodiac keys. 'Star Dress! Taurus form!' Lucy's cloths disappeared and left in there place was a bikini top and a pair of pants one side missing a pant leg. Lucy broke down the wall and low and behold behind it was a green flag. She walked over to it picked it up and was instantly transported in front of ten pathways where Makarov was waiting for everyone. He was sort off Gard when Lucy arrived. He had a certain sexy magazine with him and a blush on his face. When Lucy arrived it had only been forty minutes since the first part of the trial began, and Makarov was franticly trying to hid his magazine.

'Lucy congratulations on making you way all the way to the second part of the trial. I new that out of everyone taking part in the first part you would succeed. I hope you continue to do so. We will begin the next part when the time runs out or every one arrives. Feel free to relax until then.' Lucy smiled at hearing the kind words of her master. She took on his words and relaxed; and ignored his magazine.

An hour and a half passed before everyone started arriving. It made Lucy relax even more when Canna appeared in fifth place. No one had failed the first trial which made Makarov smile praying that all will become S-class.

'Your next trial will begin now. You will be pared up with a fellow competitor based on the colour of your flag.' Everyone started looking around trying to find who they would be paired with. Luckily they were each with someone they would work well with. Lucy and Natsu, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Freed and Elfman, Canna and Wendy; each were comfortable with who they were paired with. 'you will enter one of the chambers where you will encounter one of the S-class assessors. You will not pass through unless both of you prove your self to your assessor. Lucy as the first to arrive you will pick which path you want to take.'

'Lucy take path E I want to fight Erza, E for Erza!' Natsu shouted in her ear.

'I guess We'll take path E,' Lucy said to the master. Makarove worried knowing who waited for them in that path. Though Erza was proven to be stronger than their foe, they would be facing someone on a whole other level. The two walked down their path and into a clearing. When they entered all exits closed off and standing before them was Minerva.


End file.
